


alone at last

by spacecleavage



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Balcony Promo, Canon, F/M, First Kiss, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: “At last, I thought I’d never get you alone.” He pulled her hands into his, and her as close as he could in public. He let his fingers interlace with hers briefly before dragging them back up the soft material of her gloves. “Do you remember the last conversation we had on this balcony?”(based on the latest promo of sidney and charlotte on the balcony)





	alone at last

**Author's Note:**

> i think i have a problem

“At last, I thought I’d never get you alone.” He pulled her hands into his, and her as close as he could in public. He let his fingers interlace with hers briefly before dragging them back up the soft material of her gloves. “Do you remember the last conversation we had on this balcony?”

“All too well,” was her trembling reply.

“What a brute I was.”

“I deserved everything you said.”

“Never,” he cut her off before she could admit to any fault. He looked at her so intensely she feared, for a moment, that she had grown a second head. Her hands were squeezed ever more tightly between his, as he smiled down at her. But smiled seemed the wrong word for it, what would you call an expression that completely changed the face? That moved what used to be dark and angry eyes, to bright, that changed a creased brow to smooth, or pinched lips to the most handsome curve, that unclenched his jaw. It was not just his face though, when before he had seemed tall, prideful and arrogant, his shoulders set in a firm line, now it seemed as though a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

She opened her mouth to speak, unsure of what to say though her tongue darted out to lick her lip, a surge of excitement rushing through her as the intense look came back to his eyes.

“May I kiss you?” his deep voice caught her so off guard that she almost did not hear his question. She nodded without fully comprehending the question.

She would never be able to recall who moved first but burned into her memory was the feeling of his lips on hers. They glided over each other until they lined up, and there was only the press of his lips, his body against her.

All fell away around them, and she only knew the taste of him (like the champagne that was flowing tonight over the top and under that a delicious flavour that she could not define but longed for), the smell of him (the beach after a storm, fresh and salty), and the feel of him! She was lost in the way he clutched at her, so desperately as though she was going to disappear. The warmth that emanated from him was overwhelming.

He shifted closer to her, the pressure on her lips changing and the feel of kiss... what was a reasonably innocent display of affection, became hotter and heavier, an unfamiliar emotion curled in the lower belly.

He stepped away from her sharply. Her eyes were dragged to his hands as he straightened first his waist coast, then his jacket. She noticed how rapidly his chest rose and fell, and the way he seemed to be attempting to get it under control, she would realise later that she was doing the exact same thing.

“I apologise, I should not have-”

She spoke over him, not caring for decorum, “no, please don’t. It was the perfect first kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](www.spacecleavage.tumblr.com)
> 
> let me know what you think


End file.
